


It All Started With A Game

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki had been back to the RG for only a few hours when Eri calls her. Pre-Shiki/Eri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With A Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim after seeing how small my femslash OTP list was. I pretty much shipped this from the moment Shiki told us about the girl on her phone.

Shiki had only been back to the world of the living for a few hours when Eri called her. It was past midnight, and Shiki had been on her way to dreamland. She blindly grabbed her glasses then her cell phone to check it. Once she saw the caller ID flashing on her cell, Shiki fumbled to answer quickly. She flipped it open and smiled.

“Eri-”

“Shiki! Oh god, you're okay. I just had such a terrible dream. You were dead, and I never got to apologize about what I said... I mean, I know it's been three weeks since I said it, but in my dream, you died before I could apologize to you-”

“Eri!” Shiki interrupted, surprised at herself, but she had changed during the last few weeks. “I forgave you weeks ago. I know now that you didn't mean it like that...”

“Shiki...” Eri murmured through the phone. “You said now. Does that mean you really believed that I meant what I said...in a malicious way...?”

Shiki licked her lips nervously, glad Eri couldn't see her face. “For a little bit, but I know what you meant now, and that's all that matters.”

Eri said nothing for a long moment. “Shiki, I'm nothing without you. We're still partners, right?” she asked.

“Of course! I can't design like you do, but I can make your designs come to life. Together, we're amazing,” Shiki replied with such gusto she even believed it.

“Oh, Shiki,” Eri said with a laugh. “You're right. I don't know why I even thought any differently. I'm sorry. I must've woke you.”

“It's okay,” Shiki replied soothingly. “That dream sounds so scary.” She paused, then a thought came to her. “I had a pretty vivid dream, too. Wanna hear about it, since we're both awake?”

“Yeah, go ahead, Shiki,” she answered. “What about?”

“Well, it all started with something called a Reaper's Game and a boy named Neku...”


End file.
